I'm Giving Up On You
by Kawaiicani-chan
Summary: Her tears dropped from her chin making a river into below. Embracing the sides of the cliff, it was like she could hear them falling. Drip. Drip. Drop. With the last of her strength she pushed off. "I'm giving up on you."


The rhythmic beating in her chest never ceased to rest.

Her heart yearned for the warmth of his arms, the feeling of his breath, against the nape of her neck, as he spoke with her as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Say something I'm giving up on you,

I'll be the one, if you want me to.

Anywhere, I would've followed you,

Say something I'm giving up on you."

She stopped at the edge of the cliff, looking down into the cold rushing waters as she breathed short rugged breaths. Sitting down she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

The pounding, pounding in her chest continued on, remembering his sweet loving words every time she was hurt. Remembering his caring eyes every time she talked with him. She remembered his ready embracing arms every time she was brought to her knees. She remembered remembering the feeling of safety when she she was around him. She remembered too damn much.

"And I am feeling so small,

It was over my head.

I know nothing at all."

Crying into her arms she felt her heart finally begin to crumble to pieces, from the months of trying to stay strong, she was broken, at last brought down into a cold frenzying despair.

 _'You wanna join Fairy Tail right?' Lucy takes his outstretched hand with a smile. 'Then come with me!'_

 _"_ And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl"

She remembered the warmth in her stomach that she would get every time she looked at him. How when she felt like she was safe even in the greatest of danger.

 _No matter what happened she knew that Natsu would save her from Gajeel. That as she fell from the castle her prince in shining armor would be there to catch her._

"Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you."

She knew that it was as if he was her home and that she could only feel comfortable with him. It was like she was a hermit and he was her shell. They did everything together and she used to think what if by some crazy chance, what if he died. What would happen? Could she handle it? Could she bear the thought of him dying? It's too bad that the whole time she was asking the wrong question.

"And I..." She chokes on her words staring out into the setting sun. The light of the day was fading and she knew it would be minutes before it left and all she would be able to see is the darkness, the beautiful darkness that would have thousands of twinkling lights, but then that would fade and the light would come back, and this would happen for days upon pointless days, weeks upon pointless weeks, to years upon forgotten years that faded just as the good times faded. And in the end nothing would change, everyone would hate her, despise her, they would never forgive her. It was all an accident. But everyone forgot that that was an excuse.

"And I will swallow my pride," her breathing becoming shallower with each sad forthcoming breath.

 _She never really thought about Natsu hating her, him hating her with all his heart and soul. Why? Why of all her stupid senerios plans had she never thought of preparing herself for that. I guess it was so unexpected she could've never guessed what would've happened. She felt terrible about it but it was something she couldn't have helped._

 _But she apoligized, she kneeled on the floor and she begged for mercy. She would've thought it was enough but it wasn't._

"You're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye."

 _"I said I'm sorry! But right now what you're doing just isn't right." Lucy waves goodbye and she sets out of the guild doors tailless._

"Say something I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I would've followed you

Say something I'm giving up on you."

She scoots herself closer to the edge.

"I'm still learning to love

just starting to crawl."

Her hands reach beside her as she throws her legs off the side.

Choking her last breath, "Say something." As she cries she pushes herself off the cliff.

"I'm giving up on you."

* * *

Warm hands engulf hers and all she can think is of the rushing waters below her

"Lucy," his breath sent shivers down her back, but she felt nothing else, numb to her body. There she was seconds away from death, and then something happened she was pulled up.

"Look at me Lucy! Lucy look at me," but she couldn't see anything, tears were flooding her eyes and her dam was breaking down.

When she looked up she saw him, Natsu the one who hurt her, the one who saved her. But she didn't get it, she didn't get it at all. Why was he here? did he come back to hurt her?

"I don't understand!" Lucy cried out.

Natsu looks at her then embraces her and rubs circles in her back, but right then she was so confused that she just stood there dumbfounded and crying. And each tear flowed through the dirt embracing the sides of the cliff before jumping off. Drip. Drip. Drop. They fell screaming unchoherent words before falling into the rushing waters. To think that could've been her was too much and before she knew it she was hugging him back. Not hugging him back no she was holding onto him. Knowing that any second if she let go, then all would go back to normal. He would go back to being angry with her, and she would go back to her sleepless, sluggish form so she held onto him like he was her life line, because in all retrospects, he was her life line.

Every gasping breath she took was different for she never remembered a hug being like this. The ones she remembered were comforting and relaxing this was just a desperate hug, something that she will never have again.

"Luce... I'm so sorry... I don't know what is happening. I can't remember these past few months it's like-like I was never there a-and just now I appeared here and y-you were jumping. Oh Luce, who made you jump." Natsu closes his eyes and lays his head onto a sobbing Lucy.

Still holding onto Natsu Lucy cries louder, "You, Natsu, you made me jump."

"Oh Lucy I'm so sorry... I don't know what to do," Natsu growls, "what's happening? I can't remember anything. And... and Luce," he takes Lucy's tearful face in his hands, "you know I wouldn't purposely hurt you."

"Natsu," she heisitanly started off, "you don't understand what I've been through these past months. Y-you've hurt me in ways I never imagined and I told myself, if I continued to live I wouldn't forgive you," she looks away, a single tear running down her cheek, "I-I'm sorry."

"You're right Lucy I don't understand but I do know that whoever has been messing with our minds is about to go down!" He looks at Lucy hoping that cheered her up a bit, and it did because there she is with a sad smile on her cheeks and right there Natsu made a promise to himself that he would protect his Lucy from here on out and nothing could get in the way.

"Come on Luce, let's go and get you all cleaned up," wrapping his arm around her shoulders he leads her towards town, "Is you place fine?"

A silent no was heard by the slayer, "Oh, ok. Do you mind if I ask why?" Hoping that this wouldn't upset her.

"I couldn't pay my rent," she said unsurely.

"Umm, it's okay we'll just go back to my place," Scratching his head with the arm not around Lucy.

* * *

"Natsu, are you absolutely positive you don't remember anything about the past few months?"

"No, I swear Luce I can't remember anything, hell, I don't even know where Happy is. Happy! Lucy do you know where Happy is?" Natsu looks around frantically searching everywhere as if he'd be in a drawer.

"He's probably back at the guild."

"Oh ok... Do you maybe wanna head over there?"

"I can't Natsu, you know I can't the guild hurt me, anyways..." Lucy glances at the backside of her hand.

Natsu gasped, "Luce, you didn't!" giving off a hurt expression Lucy looks away.

"It couldn't be helped," her pink Fairytail mark was gone, and now it felt like there was always something missing. And each time she glanced at it she was reminded of how much it hurt to have it taken away.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I have to go the guild, I need to know what's going on, and if nobody else can remember what was happening."

Lucy looks at him with watery eyes then leaps at him to hang onto him again, "You can't Natsu! I'm so scared that it will happen again, that you'll leave me and I'll be alone and everyone will hate me," she mumbles the last part through his shirt.

Natsu prys Lucy off his shirt and softly looks her in the eye, "Luce, you know I love you, and that I'll be back. Nobody will hate you. Nobody will leave you. I just need you to stay right here until I get back," rubbing her back he stands up straight, "You got it? I'm gonna be right back so don't go anywhere."

Lucy wipes her tears and nods as Natsu walked out the door. Then she goes to go sit in a corner. Wondering what would happen if he didn't come back, and she was once again left to go die.

* * *

Natsu walks through the forest to the guild wondering what could've possibly happened. What unfortunate events could have occurred to make Lucy this way. I'm just so happy that I was able to save her. I would never be able to live with myself if Lucy died right in front of me.

I open the guild doors instead of kicking them open and everything is chaos, people are running around everywhere.

"Oi, Mira, do you know what's going on?" Natsu yells at MiraJane who's across the hall talking to Master.

"Oh, Natsu, there you are! We've been looking for you and Lucy everywhere," Mira looks at Natsu expectantly, as if he could tell where Lucy was.

He walks towards Mira with a sad look in his eyes, "Mira, Master," he nods at him, "I've got to tell you something."

"What is it my child," he looks at Natsu with worry written in his eyes.

"I found Lucy earlier."

"Wonderful! Now where is she?"

"I found her jumping off a cliff," gasps were heard all around and all but one person was surprised. "She's still alive though," everyone sighed except for one, "I appeared right as she jumped off and was able to catch her just in time... and she told me stuff, stuff I regret. And stuff that we did to her. We hurt her. Especially me though, I hurt her to the point where she wanted to die. But I don't understand anything at all, it was like I just woke up on that cliff next to Lucy and I don't know how to explain it but I can't remember anything that happened the past few months," Natsu looks away, and everyone was looking at him gawking.

Master is intensely looking at Natsu, "Where is she now?"

"My house."

Mira was sobbing, Levy was on the brink of tears, and Wendy kept repeating 'oh Lucy.'

* * *

However someone in the guild was not sobbing or even remotely worried for Lucy but for herself.

'How is that possible? I clearly made it so no one would go back to normal until Lucy died. Ugh, what am I going to do? Ok calm down. Just, you know I'll have to use the spell again, and hopefully this time it'll work.'

Turning towards the backroom she calls out to Mira, "Mira I n-need to go to the bathroom for a bit," faking tears she heads to the backroom to cast her spell.

* * *

With that everyone was back to their terrible torturous ways out to hurt Lucy Heartfillia, the light of FairyTail, the burden of Team Natsu, the sweet girl who never tried to hurt anyone.

* * *

And there Lucy was still in that corner in Natsu's house still holding on to that hope he would come back.

And she waited.

And she waited.

And waited.

Until she finally realized he was gone again, and was never coming back.

So, she made her way to that terrible cliff and she sat there, still holding onto that sliver of hope that he would come, and he would hold her in his arms, and weep with her.

But I guess that she had finally accepted that fairytales wern't real because after days of waiting she took her hands and placed them by her side.

She once again remembered his loving words, and caring eyes that carried her too and fro, she remembered his warm embrace.

She remembered how she would dream about this perfect prince that would save her from danger that just always happened to strike. And the funny thing was, she lived that dream for a while. But she also remembered that at some point her dream would end. She also remembered how she wanted to die with a warm kiss and the most beautiful words ever, 'I love you.' But sadly some dreams don't come true.

"Say something."

Her tears dropped from her chin making a river into below. Embracing the sides of the cliff she felt like she could hear it falling. Drip. Drip. Drop. And she knew that any second that would be her.

With the last of her strength she pushed off.

"I'm giving up on you."

And right there it was like time slowed down, and all she could feel was deja vu. There Natsu stood wide eyed with his arm stretched out. His fingers brushed past hers, but she kept falling, and falling, and falling, and all she could feel was the wind, and all she could see, was his lips, and all she could hear was... "I love you."

Not being able to bear and see the end he closed his eyes and kept yelling out 'I love you!' He heard a sound, a terrible sound, and he felt as if that life just stopped for him. All his life he never thought he could accept it, and he knew he couldn't.

His heart was shattered. He flew his head back and screamed. The bitter grueling end, he tore out the grass, and jumped.

He knew that he would never be able to live with knowing he watched as his love died.

And so he died with her.

And that was the end.

Because Lucy should have known that cheating death can never happen again, and once it's over, that's it. Because life is no Fairy Tale.


End file.
